


Goodbye, Figaro

by lemonsandstrawberries



Series: Figaro series [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), tw: pet loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Nothing can last forever and inviting a pet into your life means saying goodbye one day. fic based in my Figaro universe (meaning, Tony and Steve taking in a stray cat and naming him Figaro) and Superfamily (Tony and Steve being adoptive parents to Peter Parker)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Figaro series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Goodbye, Figaro

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t think that I would have to say goodbye to one more of my cats this year, but we tried, we fought, we lost. I couldn’t do anything more for you, just hold you in my arms, as you moved on. I know that we will see each other again and for now, I promise that your bowl, your sleeping spot, and the love I can’t give you anymore will be for another cat you will send my way. I love you and I will miss you, Little Eye ❤. this fic is for you and everyone who ever lost their pets, please, don’t close your heart and homes, it hurts, I know, but the happy moments outweigh the pain.

It was… horrible to watch, yet everyone couldn't take their eyes off the scene. Even Natasha, who was skilled in hiding her emotions, had a hand pressed to her mouth stifling the sobs matching the glossy look in her eyes. 

"Sweetheart…"

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, yet Tony curled in himself, a heart-wrenching sob shaking his whole body and twisting everyone's heart. 

"Tony… It's… It is okay now."

Tony choked on his tears, holding the bundle closer. It wasn't okay. It never again would be okay. He felt the small frame and lifeless body he was holding wrapped in a blanket and he couldn't stop crying. 

Steve looked at the back at his team, unsure what to do. He received no help. No one wanted to interfere this moment, knowing that it was theirs. Even Peter didn't move, his head cast down as silent tears were rolling down his cheeks and falling to the grass. Clint's hand was resting on his godson's arm in the same consoling manner as Steve kept his hand on his husband's shoulder. 

Bruce, silent and with a stoic expression, hid the syringe away into the material pouch. As cruel the words were, everything went fine. He passed away peacefully after a long life of happiness and love. 

"Tony," it was Rhodey who first stepped out, feeling that if the moments got any longer, Tony won't be able to end it. He knew that Steve was shaken and grieving himself, but it was time to move on. "Tony, he is gone. It is over."

The words were needed but made Tony's pain explode with a whole new force. He curled even more, almost laying on the soft soil, the wind carrying his cries. Maybe not yet. Maybe he still could feel. They couldn't take him away unless he was sure there was nothing left.

Rhodey looked over at Bruce who gave a confirming nod. The first shot was a sedative, to let him drift into a painless sleep. The second shot was the drug, to stop the heart and brain functions. The dose was precise and there was no mistake.

"Tony, give me Figaro," Rhodey asked in a demanding, yet soft voice. He saw how hard it was for his friend to let go and prolonging this moment would be just more scarring.

Tony didn't answer, only shook his head vigorously, tears streaming quicker with the movement. 

"Do you want to carry him?" 

Tony nodded. Slowly, and with Steve's help, he stood up, carrying his cat's lifeless body wrapped in a blanket. They all moved in silence, in a grim march, to the back yard of Clint's farm, where Steve had dug a grave earlier. Tony kneeled in front of the soft soil and for the last time run his hand over the blanket, dimly feeling the soft fur that in the last week became matted and thinner. He placed the bundle down, next to the old fish on a rod that was Figaro's favorite toy and a bit of dry cat food in a material bag, in case his cat would get hungry on his way. 

"Bye Fig," Tony whispered in a broken voice, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I will always remember you," he closed his eyes, seeing it all again. The day he saw the small kitten on the street, shocked, with a broken paw. The squeaky meows during the first night at the new home. The warm weight, covering his whole torso as Figaro cuddled to him, purring happily. The way Tony shook his head each time, he found that one of his best formal suits was once again all covered in black, long fur. The happy moments and the sad days when Figaro stopped eating, not leaving his hiding spot and meowing in distress. There was no cure for old age. He could only help him to move on without any pain. Tony grabbed the small shovel and put the first mound of earth, saying the final goodbye to his long-time friend. Steve kneeled next to Tony and placed the second.

"Bye buddy," he smiled sadly, eyes shining with tears, "we will meet again one day," he stood up, holding Tony with him, as the rest of the team and their son walked closer to say their goodbye. The couple stood in the distance, Tony hidden into Steve and sobbing, not able to stop. Steve kept rubbing his back, knowing that there was no way to stop it anyway. The pain won't go away on demand and only time could heal his heart and let him see again all the happiness and erase the sadness.

Skillfully, Clint placed the big, marble-like stone on top of the ground. Engraved letters '_Figaro - The First Cat Avenger_' sparkled in the sun, reminding of happier days. 

"You can visit him whenever you want," Clint turned to Tony, putting a hand on his friend's arm and squeezing reassuringly. "Don't worry, Lucky will take good care of him," he smiled as Figaro's grave was next to his dog's grave. Two years ago, Clint had to go through the same ordeal when Lucky stopped eating and lost his strength, not able to walk anymore. He knew what Tony was going through and how painful it was. 

Tony nodded his thanks, not able to smile or say a word, not yet.

"Figaro was a mighty, noble cat," Thor rumbled in a low, pleasant voice. "He will be welcomed in Valhalla with opened arms."

Peter didn't join his uncles who went to talk with his dads. He stayed near the grave and looked at the sparkling stone. His dad was heartbroken and he felt the same way. Of course, he didn't remember when as a baby he was adopted, but his earliest memories always included Figaro. He remembered tugging on the cat's tail, and Figaro being remarkably patient with him. He remembered the first time when he was able to lift the almost thirty-pound cat and how proud he was, carrying the cat around when he was less than ten years old, hearing his dads cheering on him. The time he became Spider-Man and how confused he was with his powers and the sudden changes, and Figaro in his lap, purring out comfort and grounding him back. Figaro was Tony's cat, always had been, but Peter loved him equally strong and easily considered his best friend. It was hard to say goodbye, even if Figaro happily lived to twenty years old, which was pretty remarkable for a cat.

"You okay, kiddo?"

He wasn't a kid anymore, but when he looked at Natasha, his eyes were full of tears. Maybe it was the sun playing tricks, but he could swear that there were also tears in his aunt's eyes.

"Come on, let's head back," she said, extending her hand to the teenager, and walking with him back to the farmhouse, the rest of the team already waiting inside. The apple cider was heating up on the stove and they all could have a warm mug of comfort. 

The days were passing, and life was going back to normal. Peter observed his dads, and the way Tony was closing in himself, spending more time in the workshop than he should. He could understand it and knew that his father always bottled his emotions by working himself half to death. His other dad, of course, didn't like it but didn't know how to help and let Tony slip away each morning, not stopping him, letting Tony heal at his own pace.

Peter took in his own hands to make them a family again. He looked through many cat lovers forum, reading about people's experiences with losing their pets and the way they handled the loss and emptiness. There was one sentence that kept repeating every few posts, and while Peter felt disgusted at first, considering it cruel and heartless to move on so soon, it slowly made sense to him and sounded like a good remedy.

"You want to adopt a cat?" Steve asked, lowering the newspaper and frowning at his son. 

"Yhm," Peter nodded. No cat would ever replace Figaro, but if they could give a home to a cat in need, why not? He missed having a cat in the house and had a feeling that it might help Tony with his feelings. 

"I don't know, Pete…" Steve sighed, folding the paper and thinking about his husband. About how dull his eyes became in the last weeks and how nothing seemed to make him happy anymore. Bringing in a cat not even a month after Figaro's passing away, seemed harsh on his grieving husband. "Maybe we should wait until your dad will feel better and ask if he is ready for a new cat."

Peter tilted his head to the side, eyeing his father. "Do you think he will get better?"

"Of course," Steve lied right away. It may take more days, or more weeks or months, but Tony would move on. They both just needed to give him time and support and be patient.

"Pops…" Peter ran both hands through his hair, sounding genuinely distressed. "I am worried. And I read some articles and I think it really might help. Us all," he added in a quieter voice. 

Steve's heart broke a little. He knew that not only their small family was missing Figaro, but every resident of the Avengers Tower did too. He missed having a cat. Wakening up with a face full of fur and having to share his bacon with a little, greedy critter. Sometimes he caught himself in the kitchen, holding a stripe a raw bacon while the pan was heating up and waiting for soft paws to come running and a begging meowing concert to start, before he realized that those moments were not coming back and green eyes won't look at him pleadingly, trying to get a piece.

"Alright," he agreed, hiding back behind the newspaper, "tomorrow we will go to the shelter, but I can't promise anything."

It was all Peter needed and Steve could practically see his son's huge smile from behind the newspaper. 

Tomorrow came soon, and Steve was mentally preparing himself for the trip to the shelter. He didn't tell Tony about his and Peter's plan, and as soon as his husband took the elevator down to his workshop, they left the Tower and got into the car, not knowing if they would come back with a new family member. 

It wasn't planned, but as soon as Peter saw the cat, he knew it belonged in the Avengers family. On their way back, they picked up all necessary things to welcome the newest resident, accompanied by sweet purring.

"Tony, sweetheart."

Tony lifted his head and moved the goggles up to his hairline, stopping welding for a second, when he heard his husband calling.

Hoping that everything would turn alright, Steve walked closer and smiled insecurely. "I and Peter want you to meet someone."

Just then, Peter walked from behind Steve's back, holding in his hands a carrier. Tony's eyes widened when he recognized Figaro's carrier and he looked at his husband, some anger shining in his eyes. Then he heard it. A meow. He opened his mouth to yell, to scold how dared they make this decision without him and that he wasn't ready and no cat would ever replace Figaro, when Peter put the carrier on the workbench and opened it, taking the pet out. 

Immediately, Tony lost his voice, eyes not leaving the cat for even a second.

"This is Stella," Peter introduced with a smile, putting the cat on the bench and petting her for comfort. The cat looked frightened and turned her eyes to Tony, sensing a new person. 

Tony blinked, seemingly taken aback. It wasn't a kitten, but an adult cat, and was nothing like Figaro. She was short hair and lean, gray and striped and looked like an ordinary alley cat. There was nothing special about her, nothing that would make her stand out from the other cats. What was more, when she turned her face to Tony, he saw milky blue eyes, nothing like the beautiful vivid green of his Figaro. This cat was blind. 

His husband and son came back with an old, blind cat. 

Tony's heart beat faster, when the cat let out a tiny meow, feeling that her fate became questionable. Gently, Tony took a step closer and extended his hand. Stella smelled it and head-butted the offered palm graciously. 

It was their first encounter and Steve watched with a nervously beating heart how it would develop. Peter kept smiling brightly, already knowing.

Slowly and delicately, Tony took the cat in his hands, causing the cat to struggle nervously at first, until he pressed her to his chest and stroked down the short fur, cooing lovingly. Her fur was a bit matted, but on the right diet, she would become even more beautiful.

"She is perfect," Tony whispered, cuddling the calmed down cat, listening to the happy purring. "I already love her," he said in a breaking voice, hiding his face into the cat's fur. Stella turned her head and brushed Tony's cheeks, her whiskers tickling a bit and Tony giggled quietly. "Let's get you some food. And I will show you where you can sleep," he cooed to the cat, heading to the door.

Steve looked at his beaming son, smiling happily, glad that he listened to the advice. Maybe he should give Peter more credit and listen to him more often. Tony was already looking better and it was the first time in weeks he saw his husband smiling again.

"Are you two coming?"

After the question, Peter and Steve quickly left the workshop, following Tony and Stella, who already became best friends. They wouldn't miss Stella's first day in her new forever home for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not the last Figaro fic, just my goodbye to my cat and my statement. I might also start posting more Figaro drabbles from the past on here, for now, you can find them on my tumblr. see you soon!
> 
> Little Eye appeared in my _Meow Cafe_ series as one of the original cats that were first in the cafe. In the fic she got adopted by an elderly couple who I based on my parents


End file.
